


Фанат

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: The Boy Next Door - Fandom, Undrafted
Genre: M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	

Горячая влажная гортань плотно сжимает головку. Деллс вздрагивает от удовольствия, ощутимо прикладываясь затылком о кафельную плитку, и вдруг вспоминает, откуда ему знаком парень, что сейчас с таким упоением сосет его член.  
Слишком возбужденный после игры и пары пинт темного, Деллс не очень-то всматривался в лицо незнакомца, предложившего ему минет в туалете. Беглого взгляда на пухлые губы хватило, чтобы начать расстегивать ширинку.  
Но теперь Деллса охватывает тревога. Что, впрочем, ничуть не влияет на эрекцию. Член пульсирует, яйца звенят от напряжения. Тело сковывает, но бедра продолжают двигаться на автомате.  
Нил? Ной? Имя не отложилось в голове. Он постоянно мелькал в толпе. Деллс натыкался на него: то в магазине, то на улице, у стадиона, несколько раз в собственном подъезде и однажды даже заметил его в раздевалке команды. Подумал еще, что померещилось. Но сейчас он уверен — Ной был там. Но зачем?  
Может быть, он просто фанат? Хотя те обычно сначала просят автограф, даже когда не прочь трахнуться. Ной не просил. Он и минет не просил, — вспоминает Деллс.  
— Мечтал о твоем члене, — сказал он тогда, и Деллс купился. Идиот.  
Чужие пальцы впиваются в ягодицы, умело массируя закаменевшие мышцы. Деллс громко стонет от болезненного наслаждения. Хватается за волосы Ноя, чтобы не упасть, и с силой вколачивается в услужливо раскрытый рот.  
Похуй, фанат или просто сталкер, да хоть чертов маньяк, пусть только не останавливается, — мелькает в голове, прежде чем эйфория полностью берет власть над разумом.


End file.
